


Ridiculous Smile

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's obvious to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Smile

Kevin glanced at the brown eyes as discreetly as he could. Those brown eyes were fiery as he argued with his older brother on whether or not to go on a hunt when they should be helping him. Kevin knew that the brothers were arguing about him and he was honestly flattered, but he simply just wanted to sleep and dream of those brown eyes. He was brought out of his thoughts when a large hand rested on his shoulder.

”Kevin, do you need us to stay?”

He stared up at the taller man in shock, why were they even offering? They had to go and save the world like normal. He tensed when he felt a thumb rub against his clavicle.

”No, go save the world guys.”

”See Sammy, the kid doesn’t need us here bugging him. Later Kevin, keep us informed.”

Kevin nodded to the older Winchester, but noticed that Sam didn’t leave with his brother. Instead Sam took a step closer and the hand moved up Kevin’s neck slowly before resting against his cheek. The movement made Kevin stop breathing. This was not what he expected and he silently hoped that Sam hadn’t found out about this ridiculous school girl crush he harbored.

”Don’t do something stupid Kev, take care of yourself.”

”U-uh, yeah.”

Kevin caught sight of the smirk on the older man’s face, but didn’t know what to make of it. His brain shut down the instant he felt soft lips claim his. He gripped the table behind him as his legs seemed to suddenly turn to jello. His eyes opened to see Sam walking towards the stairs.

”Call when you can, Kev.”

He nodded and as soon as Sam vanished from sight Kevin slid to the floor. The ridiculous smile on his face wasn’t going to be leaving for a few days.


End file.
